


Attitude

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Knives Out (2019), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Curtis could hear a groan coming from a few feet away. A bleeding man. Merely his age, his face covered in dried blood. The beige, knitted sweater stained red too. Just like his coat. He looked awful.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Knives Out yet (not starting until the end of January over here) but from all the trailers I can imagine Ransom being one hell of a cocky frontender

Curtis let out a sigh as he kept walking around in the snow, looking for survivors. They had already found around a hundred people, most of them tailenders.   
He was currently looking for people form the front end, a few gathered together in the wrecked wagons they had discovered earlier. His face was still covered in dirty and blood and whatever else. He didn’t care. 

He could hear a groan coming from a few feet away. A bleeding man. Merely his age, his face covered in dried blood. The beige, knitted sweater stained red too. Just like his coat. He looked awful. Curtis knelt down next to him.  
„Are you able to get up?“ Curtis asked.   
The other man stared at him. „Eat shit!“ he spit out. „Dirty tailenders…“  
Curtis let out a laugh. „You got a lot of attitude on you. Most of the survivors are tailenders and they’ll be happy to feast on someone like you.“  
„You’re their leader.“ He answered. „I know what you’re going to do to me and any other noble person.“  
„Is that so? Do you really know?“ Curtis said, smirking at him. „Tell me your name.“  
„Eat shit.“ The front ender said, spitting towards Curtis.

With a huff Curtis just punched him into the face, knocking him out. Curtis dragged the unconscious man out of the wagon towards the caves they had found. 

He took his time cleaning up the other man. He had some nasty looking cuts on his face but nothing concerning. Curtis let his fingertips glide across the smooth skin. „You’re a pretty one… I’m going to keep you…“ he whispered darkly.

It took a few hours until he woke up, wrapped in a cozy blanket.   
„Let’s try this again, Mr Attitude. What’s your name?“ Curtis had finally cleaned himself, feeling a lot better.  
„Ransom.“ The other man whispered, knowing too well that he was at Curtis’ mercy.   
„As long as you’ve got your attitude under control nothing is going to happen to you.“ Curtis said with a soft voice and a devilish smirk on his lips, touching Ransom's face gently. „I’ll take care…“

  
Ransom wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to tell Curtis that he wasn’t gay, that he should keep his dirty tailenders fingers to himself. But on the other side he knew he was helpless against him. He wasn’t a fighter. He only had one chance. Submit to the fact that he was fucked. Or that he was going to be fucked, more precisely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments... Maybe I'll continue this work


End file.
